wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (song)
For other uses, see Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Ready, Steady, Wiggle! is a song from Furry Tales. This song is also the theme to The TV Shows. Song Credits 2013 Video Version * Composed and Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered: Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2013 Album Version * Composed and Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles Version * Composed and Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Arranged and Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Composed and Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Arranged by: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: [Bartley * Recorded at: Iwaki Auditorium * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Playtime with The Wiggles Version * Composed and Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2013 Video Version * Lead Vocals: Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Sound Effects: Barbara-Hanna Sound Library 2013 Album Version * Lead Vocals: Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Jeff Fatt Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles Version * Lead Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Playtime with The Wiggles Version * Lead Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics All: Ready, steady, wiggle! Lachy: Emma, Lachy, Simon, and Anthony too! All: Ready, steady, wiggle! Emma: You can jump like a kangaroo! All: Ready, steady, wiggle! Simon: Dorothy, Wags, and Henry too! All: Ready, steady, wiggle! and Captain Feathersword, woo-hoo! Little kids: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, WOOH! Video Appearances *Furry Tales (video) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1) *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) (2013) *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2) Album Appearances *Taking Off! (album) (American version only) *Furry Tales (album) *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (album) (2013) Gallery TheReplacementWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots File:Simon,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:Simon,Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Simon, Captain, Anthony and Henry TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends LachySingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyandTheWiggles'Bodies.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles' bodies Dorothy,Wags'BodyandTheWiggles'Legs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' body and the Wiggles' legs Dorothy,Wags'BodyandHenry'sLegs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' Body and Henry's legs TheWigglesJumpinginTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles jumping LachyandSimon'sBody.jpg|Lachy and Simon's body EmmaandAnthony'sBody.jpg|Emma and Anthony's body SimonandCaptain'sBody.jpg|Simon and Captain's body DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots LachyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupInFurryTales.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Ready,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Group PatrickMunoz.jpg|Patrick Munoz DaDaRocksShoutOut.jpg|The Wiggles singing "DaDa Rocks" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordSingingDaDaRocks.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-TakingOffTour!Message.jpg|Taking Off Tour! message Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-HotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles singing the song in Hot Potato Studios Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise EmmaSingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Emma singing SimonSingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Simon singing Ready,Steady,Wiggle!TourMessage.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song on their "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" tour message Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-NCircleChristmasMessage.jpg|NCircle Christmas message TheWigglesSingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles" (2013) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park concert Trivia *The "Ready Steady Wiggle" title card is only seen in the theme song for the show. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:Theme Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Adapted Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Paul Field Songs